


An Evening Out With the Boys

by badbreadpuns (AzureMagician)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bunny Boy, Fauns & Satyrs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureMagician/pseuds/badbreadpuns
Summary: After months of being apart, you meet up with a friend at a restaurant. He introduces you to a pal of his; he's shy at first, but he warms up to you quickly.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 36





	An Evening Out With the Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Genital descriptions for the reader are kept neutral.

Lights glitter as you walk by the shops downtown, passing by both humans and monsters. The night air is cool as autumn draws near.

A friend texted you the other night, asking if you wanted to have dinner. He also wants to introduce you to a buddy of his. What better way to meet someone than over food?

Above two red doors sits a sign with a cartoon bumblebee, proudly declaring the restaurant as “The Bee’s Knees.” Light shines through huge windows as people bustle about inside. Customers move in and out of the building, and a small crowd huddles around the front.

As you close in on the restaurant, a familiar satyr comes into view. It’s hard not to spot him with how his horns poke out of his hair, especially compared to the shorter person he stands next to. He is talking with a young man with rabbit ears and a furry lower half.

Alekos towers over him at 6’3”. His hair and fur are dark as night, his caprine eyes dark brown like his favorite drink. His deep olive skin tone completes the image of tall, dark, and handsome.

By contrast, his friend is only 4’9”. His skin is tan, and his arms are toned. His fur is grayish pink fluff, and floppy ears sit on the sides of his face. Cotton candy pink eyes dart towards you.

They both turn as you come closer. Alekos’s eyes light up as he recognizes you.

“It’s been too long!” He wraps his arms around you, hugging you tight. You missed this. Hugging him back, you get lost in his wonderful scent.

“Oh! Umm…” The man next to him attempts to introduce himself but stops.

“How rude of me.” Alekos lets go of you and turns to his friend. “This is Clover. I should have introduced you to him first.”

Clover doesn’t meet your eyes but holds out his hand. “N-nice to meet you…”

You take his hand carefully, as if it were fragile. “It’s a pleasure, Clover.”

His face reddens like a sunrise. He shakes your hand as if he was trying to shake you off.

“Don’t worry about him. He needs to get used to you first.” Alekos pats Clover’s shoulder, and he almost tumbles over from the impact. Despite this, the bunny boy smiles.

“Let’s grab a seat.”

Good idea. The three of you head inside.

A young blonde woman perks up as your group enters, her smile growing. “Welcome to The Bee’s Knees! How many will we be serving today?”

“Three, please.”

She beams. “We have just the table for you. Follow me.”

She steps from the reception desk and heads towards the tables on the eastern wall. Alekos is the first to follow her, with Clover right behind you. Her ponytail bobs as she walks, the motion captivating. As you pass by guests and their dinners, the scent of the food meets your nose. Steak, chicken, tomato soup. The smells mix, filling your head with thoughts of your meal.

The waitress places three menus on a table next to one of the windows. “Take your time.”

You sit on a chair, and Alekos takes the seat next to you. Clover sits across from you, immediately stuffing his head into the menu. His floppy ears poke above the laminated paper. After a few minutes of reading the menu, you’re ready to order.

“What would you like?”

“I’d like potato soup and wine.”

You tell the waitress your order. She turns to Clover.

“A caesar salad and lemonade, please.”

She scribbles your orders on a small notepad. “I’ll be back with your meal.” She moves to the next table.

“It’s good to see you again. How long has it been?”

“Too long.” Alekos turns to his other friend with a big grin on his face. “I haven’t seen Clover in months either. So why not hang out with both of you?”

“Thank you for inviting me too.” His smile is small, shy. “It’s nice to eat out for once.”

The waitress returns with drinks. “Here you go. Your food should be here shortly.”

You all thank her, and she walks off.

“Any luck with painting? Last time we talked, you had a bad art block.”

“Haven’t had art block in months. I have a friend who models for me.”

“Good to hear!” You shouldn’t leave your new buddy out of the conversation. “What do you like to do, Clover?”

“Oh, um... I’m on a volleyball team, and I garden. Nothing’s that exciting about me.”

“Bull!” Alekos chuckles, reaching across the table and patting his friend on the shoulder. “He’s the best volleyball player I know. Not that I know many.” He turns to you. “You should see him play. He strikes that ball like a beast.”

Clover shakes his head, his face redder than before. “You don’t need to flatter me.”

“You’re too hard on yourself.”

The chatter continues as you wait. It’s not long before the waitress is back with food. Plates and cups clink against the table as the three of you dig in. The meal is delicious! 

As your dinner winds down, something thumps against the wood, though nothing on the table fell. The bunny’s face reddens. The satyr cocks an eyebrow.

“Again?”

Clover squirms, crossing his legs together. He tries to hide it, but it’s not working out for the poor bun. His hand reaches underneath the table. “So-sorry… I was lo-lonely…” His words are swift, hurried between harsh breaths.

Alekos’s grin grows. “He may seem shy, but he’s even hornier than me.”

You turn to him, leaning into his ear and muttering. “You expected this, didn’t you?”

“Maybe I did.” He chuckles. “I can take care of him if you don’t want to.”

The thought didn’t cross your mind, but it entices you. Underneath the part of you that says no is a smaller, more eager voice saying yes.

You scoot out of your chair and kneel on the floor, ducking underneath the tablecloth. Little light reaches down here, but Clover’s fuzzy lower half is still visible. You crawl over to his side of the table until your hand finds a furry foot. In front of your face, spilling out of his hand, is an impressive prick. Even in the dim light, you can tell it’s above average. Licking your lips in anticipation, you take his tool from him, popping the crown into your mouth.

Salty pre already coats the tip. Your tongue traces the crown, coaxing more of it out. Clover’s hand moves from his cock to your head, petting your hair. The encouragement works, and your bobbing quickens.

Your senses muffle as you focus on sucking dick. Up and down, up and down. Hands fondle your butt, squeezing and rubbing. You’re so naughty, doing this in public.

Your fingers sneak between your thighs, rubbing at your delicate spot. At first, you’re careful not to moan, but you lose yourself the faster you bob. He should be coming any moment now.

The thuds of footsteps stop you in your tracks.

“Are you enjoying your meal?”

Clover jerks away, pulling his cock out of your mouth. Alekos removes his hand from your ass; you assume he’s sitting upright now.

“Yes!” The word lunges out of Clover like a scared animal.

“Would you like me to take that?”

Plates clink together above you.

“Yes, please.”

“Would you like your receipt?”

“I think we need a little more time.”

“Alright, let me know when you’re ready.” The footsteps start again, and you don’t breathe until they’re gone.

You let out all the air trapped within you, deflating like a sad balloon. Clover audibly sighs, almost kicking you as he lies back in the chair. You dodge out of the way before his big fluffy foot meets your face.

“Sorry!”

You grab his dick and get back to work; no use in letting all your effort go to waste. He juts up, which has the unintended effect of pushing his cock deeper into your mouth. Almost gagging on it, you push your head back a little, only to shove it forwards. You put a hand on his leg so you don’t fall over.

Alekos’s hands stay off you this time. Maybe the waitress scared the horniness out of him. Clover’s grunts and hisses resume, pleasured whispers delighting your ears.

It’s not much longer until he releases with a soft cry, his seed flowing into your waiting mouth. You gulp it down, noting that it’s sweeter than Alekos’s flavor. Something thumps against the table.

Scooting back, you stand and sit back in your chair, wiping your lips clean. Alekos is stone-faced, while Clover lies face-first on the table. None of the other customers pay you any mind, either eating their meals or talking among themselves.

“Did you enjoy dessert?”

Clover raises his head, a small smile on his red face. “Y-yes. Thank you.”

“ _Well_.” Alekos stretches, his motion exaggerated. “That was fun, boys. Want to hang out at my place?”

You have a good idea of what he means by “hang out.”

“Sounds good. What about you, Clover?”

“That’d be nice.” Up for round two already. What a champ.

The waitress returns, greeting you with a big smile. Alekos lets her know he’s ready for the receipt.

* * *

White and neutral colors welcome you into Alekos’s apartment as the light turns on. The room is cozy and uncluttered. In front of a flatscreen TV are a beige sofa and a coffee table. A bookcase sits in the corner, filled with books on art. A small kitchen sits to the side, and beyond it are doors to what you assume are the bedroom and bathroom.

“Make yourself at home.” He takes a moment to water the plant on his windowsill.

Clover plops onto the sofa, leaning into it. You sit beside him, your bottom sinking into the cushion. Damn, this is comfy.

“I could make coffee, or we can have something else.” He smirks. You love it when he gets coy.

“What else do you have?”

“Come to the bedroom and find out.”

Clover plays with an ear, waiting to be invited into the conversation.

“There’s room for one more.”

“S-sure.” A sheepish smile crosses his face.

Alekos leads you two to his bedroom. He slides the light switch up, high enough for you to see but low enough to set the mood.

He hops onto his plush and inviting bed, grinning as he removes his shirt button by button. As he slides out of it, his dick rises, standing proudly between his legs. It’s 6 inches and plump, ready to fill a hole.

You eye Clover as you remove your clothes. His own cock peeks out—you get a better look at it, now that you’re not under a table. It’s 7 inches, an impressive length, and rosy pink; its color reminds you of candy, and makes your mouth water like it too. No wonder it tasted so good.

Clover doesn’t put on an act, instead throwing his shirt to the ground and hopping onto the bed. He laps at the cock in front of him, teasing it. Sliding beside him, your tongue joins his, lavishing affection on the thick prick.

Heat rushes to your groin as you lick and suck. Before you reach down, Clover’s hand is between your thighs. Moans escape your mouth as he rubs.

Alekos growls, the sound deep and sensual, an absolute delight.

“Good boys.” He pets your head, curling a strand of hair around his finger.

Your lips wrap around his cock, taking it into your mouth. Lathering the tip with your tongue draws out pre. You bob on the delicious prick while squeezing his balls, wanting more. It’s not long before Alekos ruts you, slamming his hips into your face.

“Eager, aren’t you?” A throaty moan follows his thrust. “Your mouth feels great.”

Clover turns his attention to you, now that he isn’t on Alekos’s cock. His hands are on you, groping your chest and crotch. He kisses the back of your neck, trailing down your back.

“Let me thank you for earlier.”

He reaches into the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube. Getting behind you, he spreads the viscous liquid onto his fingers, then lathers your asshole with it. You groan as a finger pops in, then another. The fingers slide out, and something thicker replaces them at your entrance.

He grabs your shoulders with a firm grip, slowly sliding in. You moan as he bottoms out, his cock filling you. He glides out, then back in. His pumping continues this way, growing faster, faster, until his hips rock you back and forth. Both cocks take turns bucking into you until their rhythm is in sync. You lose yourself in the sensation, delighting in being a cock sleeve.

Your cry of pleasure is muffled by dick as you cum. Juice spills onto the blanket as the men continue to pound into you. Both pant harder, faster, their thrusts more erratic.

With a final thrust, Clover cries out as he releases inside you. He almost collapses onto your back, his breath hot on your neck. Wrapping his arms around you, he stays inside for a moment before slowly pulling out. His seed drips out of you, the satyr’s thrusts knocking more of it out.

Alekos isn’t far behind, cumming down your throat. You’re eager to swallow his essence, gulping it down like your favorite drink. His cock pops out of your mouth, and your tongue makes sure it’s spotless.

The three of you lie in a tired, boneless heap. Your bodies tangle together, Alekos’s arms finding their way around your shoulders and Clover’s clinging to your hips.

Between gasps, Alekos asks, “Want to hang out again next weekend?”

“I’m game. What about you, Clover?”

“I’ll have to check my calendar.” He gives you a sleepy, goofy grin.

Sounds like you’ll be hanging out with your pals more often.

**Author's Note:**

> “Welcome to Chili’s!” was *absolutely* in the rough draft, for the record.


End file.
